Ce qu'il y a entre nous
by Angelica R
Summary: Il y avait aussi eu de bons moments entre eux. Au final, n'est-ce pas ce qui comptait le plus ? Série de textes sur la relation entre Hook et Neal. Hookfire. Potentiel UA.
1. Ce que nous avons en commun

Ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Il y avait aussi eu de bons moments entre eux. Au final, n'est-ce pas ce qui comptait le plus ? Série de textes sur la relation entre Hook et Neal. Hookfire.

Chapitre 1 : Ce que nous avons en commun.

Spoil : 2x22

Pairing: Hook/Baelfire (pré-slash)

Avec le temps, Baelfire avait appris à se méfier des pirates. Il avait ainsi peu à peu généralisé cette idée à tous, à savoir qu'ils ne valaient absolument rien après tout un pirate avait tué sa mère, alors pourquoi bien les considérer ? C'était probablement un jugement un peu trop hâtif, mais après tout il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque comment aurait-il pu savoir que les choses ne se déroulent pas de cette manière ?

Cette vision des choses resta ancrée en lui pendant un certain temps, et il y cru toute son enfance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hook et que tout ce en quoi il croyait commence à évoluer dans sa tête, et il vit alors les choses différemment. Ce ne fut évidement pas simple au début bien sûr, parce que la méfiance était toujours présente en lui, même si le capitaine lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais, un jour le pirate lui apprit à naviguer et peut-être qu'à ce moment là, tout, absolument tout changea. Parce que le pirate et lui étaient pareils, en un sens, ce que Bae avait su en entendant le récit de Killian parce que lui aussi avait été abandonné par son père, comme Baelfire. Et le regard de l'adolescent sur l'autre homme se modifia, puisqu'il commença peu à peu à lui faire confiance et d'une certaine manière ils devinrent amis, mais ils n'étaient pas encore quelque chose, ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps.

 _Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si différent l'un de l'autre_. Et avec un peu de chance, rien ne changerait d'ici là, et probablement qu'un jour ils pourraient _potentiellement_ devenir _quelque chose_ , un jour ou l'autre. En tout cas, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces…


	2. Ne pas les trahir

Chapitre 2 : Ne pas les trahir.

ND'A (que personne ne va lire) : Voici enfin la suite de cette fanfiction que vous attendiez tous avec impat… Ah oui, non, c'est vrai, tout le monde s'en fout… (si ce n'est pas le cas, commentez)

Bonne lecture !

Spoil : 2x22

Pairing : Hook/Baelfire (pré-slash)

Hook repense souvent à Milah. En fait, depuis qu'elle est morte, elle devenue une obsession pour lui. Elle est sa raison de vivre, de survivre plutôt. C'est pour elle qu'il a décidé de se venger du crocodile.

Depuis son arrivée à Neverland, le pirate pense à elle tout les jours, mais son amour pour elle a disparu, remplacé par la colère, la haine, et la rancœur. Mais depuis peu, les choses ont changé.

Environ quatre mois auparavant, un nouveau passager s'est installé sur le Jolly Roger. Un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans.

Baelfire.

Le fils de Milah.

Qui commence peu à peu à remplacer Milah dans l'esprit du capitaine. Et ça lui fait peur. Parce qu'il ne veut pas arrêter de penser à elle. Il ne veut pas l'oublier.

Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, pas vraiment. Mais le fait est que plus le temps passe (ou plutôt ne passe pas), moins le pirate pense à sa vengeance.

Avant, son esprit était remplie d'images de sang, de meurtre, et de dépeçage de crocodile.

Maintenant, en plus de cela, il y a le sourire, les yeux et le visage de Baelfire.

Et le pirate ne sait plus qu'en penser.

Il ne veut pas trahir la mémoire de Milah et la souffrance qui l'habite, il y tient, c'est ce qui le tient debout.

Lui permet d'avancer.

Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'est plus si vrai qu'avant.

Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui l'embête.

Il sait parfaitement qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Bae, et ça ne lui plaît pas.

Parce que Baelfire est pur et innocent, plus que lui en tout cas, et qu'il ne mérite pas qu'un pirate s'intéresse à lui comme ça.

Sans oublier tout le reste. Sans oublier ce que Killian ne dit pas à Baelfire.

Il y a des mensonges et des non-dits entre eux.

Il y a ce que Hook et Milah ont vécu, et aussi ce que le pirate a fait à Baelfire, même si c'est de façon indirecte.

Il y a l'abandon que le garçon a dû subir et dont il n'a même pas conscience.

Il y a ça et tout le reste que Hook devrait lui dire mais qu'il n'ose pas parce que c'est un lâche.

Il est en train de trahir Bae, et il le sait parfaitement.

Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière il fait tout pour ne pas faire cela.

 _Les trahir_.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

 _Ne pas les trahir_.

Que Baelfire le rejette serait une chose insupportable.

 _Le trahir_.

Il fera tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais, que Baelfire ne se sente pas ainsi vis-à-vis de lui.

Quitte à lui cacher la vérité pour cela…

Ce qu est _déjà_ une forme de trahison.


	3. Mon coeur en morceaux

**Peu de choses dans ce chapitre… Juste la mise en place d'un thème, la jalousie. J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, si il y en a…**

Mon cœur en morceaux.

Neverland est une île étrange. En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment une simple île, mais plutôt un monde. Il s'avéra qu'au final, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule île, mais bien plusieurs.

Ce qui expliqua beaucoup de choses à Baelfire, quant à la manière dont les pirates parvenaient à se ravitailler, se reposer…

Et aussi d'autres choses …

Remplir les caisses du navire de nourriture, d'eau douce, et de rhum.

Mais aller sur ces îles, la plupart assez loin de la grande île principale, peuplée de Lost Boys, n'avait pour seul but de faire cela.

Il y avait peu d'habitants à Neverland, et seulement des adultes sur les petites îles, se tenant à l'écart des Lost Boys. Ces derniers, à part quand ils cherchaient les enfants amenés par l'ombre, ne s'aventuraient jamais dans ces îles là.

Ces petites îles permettaient donc aux habitants du Jolly Roger de se reposer, de se ressourcer. Et de faire des rencontres.

Féminines pour la plupart d'entre eux, masculines pour certains.

Et… ok. Les pirates qui font appel à des filles de joie, c'est beaucoup trop cliché.

Ce n'était en rien le cas ici. En fait, personne ne travaillait réellement à Neverland, le fonctionnement des îles était assez étrange et obscur.

Mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet.

Les pirates restaient donc pendant environ deux ou trois semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent.

Et, lors de leur présence, de nombreuses fêtes étaient organisées. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses, dont alcool et sexe.

Ou du moins certaines choses plus ou moins adultes.

Ce qui nous mène à cette scène. Un certain capitaine pirate soudainement assez proche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

L'équipage du Jolly Roger était un équipage de joyeux lurons, qui étaient adultes, et ne se gênaient pas pour se comporter en tant que tel sur l'île.

Sauf que là, les choses étaient différentes. Ils avaient un passager beaucoup plus jeune que chacun d'entre eux.

Donc oui, quand le jeune homme était là, la plupart du temps, ils restaient calmes et se retenaient.

Même si Baelfire avait quant même pu assister à certaines choses qui avaient un peu diminué son innocence.

Ce à quoi il faisait face n'était pas quelque chose de franchement… dérangeant.

Pour n'importe qui, en tout cas.

En réalité, il ne se passait réellement rien, au sens propre.

Baelfire était là, assis en train de regarder cette jeune femme – qui n'était pas si jolie que cela, pensa-t-il – flirter avec _son_ pirate.

Oui, il était jaloux.

(Et légèrement possessif aussi.)

De façon atroce.

Sans même faire attention à si oui ou non on le regardait, il vida son verre. D'alcool, évidemment. Quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Pas du rhum, il en était presque sûr.

Les autres n'auraient sans doute pas approuvé – ils étaient pirates, mais savaient que lui n'était qu'un enfant, ce n'était pas vraiment de son âge, même s'il n'avait plus vraiment d'âge – mais il s'en fichait.

Rien ne se passait vraiment entre les deux autres, mais ça suffisait à Bae, qui posait un regard sombre et noir sur le couple.

Dix-huit mois. Environ un an et demi était passé (en quelque sorte) depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette île, et surtout sur ce bateau.

Les choses avaient changé, sans vraiment le faire.

Ce qui était différent depuis son arrivée, c'était qu'il s'était attaché au pirate de façon sincère.

Ce qui n'avait pas changé, en revanche, c'était le statut quo. Sa relation avec Hook était amicale, rien de plus.

Ce qui expliquait la réaction du jeune homme.

Oh, comme il soufrait de voir ça, c'était terrible.

(Et un peu excessif aussi.)

Réussir à mettre un nom sur les choses, à nommer ses sentiments lui avait pris un temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il observait une scène qui lui était très désagréable, il se dit une chose.

Il était inconditionnellement et désespérément amoureux de Killian Jones.

Et merde.

Il était foutu.

 _§§§§_

Bae se sentait profondément seul, et il avait raison. Ainsi, à part les deux adultes à quelques mètres de lui qui ne le voyaient pas, personne n'était là.

Jusqu'à un certain point en fait. Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts d'approximativement vingts ans, qui s'assit auprès de lui. Puis tenta de lancer la conversation.

Avant de s'apercevoir que Bae n'était pas du tout réceptif à ce qu'elle disait, et se tut.

Il savait que cette conversation n'était qu'amicale, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Le jeune homme était beaucoup trop plongé dans sa colère et sa jalousie pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

La jalousie.

Ce poison était en train de se répandre dans ses veines, et il avait juste envie de hurler.

Et il se détestait pour ressentir cela, et il se détestait aussi pour rester là, à les regarder, presque à les espionner.

Mais même s'il détestait cela, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

En fait, c'était même ça le plus bizarre.

Il était jaloux pour rien, pour du vide.

Savoir cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire.

Ni de souffrir.


	4. Faire semblant

Faire semblant.

Il détestait cette situation. De façon réelle et totale.

Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait provoquée, mais bon, il en était en partie responsable.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avant, avant Neverland, avant Milah, il aurait passé un réel bon moment.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se trouvait à l'instant même avec une femme, ravissante, et en plus, sa conversation était réellement intéressante, mais….

Lui ne pouvait plus.

Et pourtant, c'était la seule bonne chose à faire, s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de beaucoup moins moral.

Après la mort de Milah, il avait fréquenté des femmes, le temps d'une nuit, mais c'était parce qu'il se sentait seul.

L'ennui maintenant, c'est qu'il ne l'était plus.

Pas vraiment.

Être avec femme dont il se rappelait à peine le nom ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Ça aurait dû.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'une certaine personne était entrée dans sa vie.

Un gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment, et qui avait tout bouleversé dans sa vie.

Dit comme ça, c'était cliché, mais aussi atrocement vrai.

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, elle ne se présentait pas bien.

Il faisait semblant, il était doué pour cela, mais bon.

Pas assez pour faire illusion face à sa compagne, car celle-ci finit par le percer à jour, mais apparemment elle aussi feignait.

Elle s'était contenté de sourire, avant de s'éclipser, le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

Ils étaient d'assez bon menteurs tout deux.

Ça ne changeait rien à sa situation, ni à son désespoir.

Il passa donc la soirée à boire, un peu comme il le faisait depuis que Milah était morte.

Mais pas trop non plus, moins qu'avant en tout, moins qu'avant un certain passager n'arrive sur son bateau.

Baelfire…

Et le fait est que le lendemain, il ferait encore une fois semblant.

Comme d'habitude.

C'était quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, de toute évidence.

Un sourire cynique apparut sur son visage.

Non, les choses ne changeraient pas, c'était certain.

Malheureusement pour lui.

Il ignorait qu'il se trompait.


	5. Ces deux-là

Ces deux-là.

Elle s'appelait Sophia. Simple jeune fille, elle s'était décidée à rejoindre leur équipage, peu de temps après avoir fait la connaissance de Baelfire. Observatrice, elle avait vu les regards qu'il lançait à un certain capitaine.

Regards qui lui étaient retournés par ailleurs. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait voulu partir avec eux, décidée à explorer le monde de Neverland en leur compagnie, s'ennuyant là où elle était. Gagner le respect de tous fut long et ardu, mais elle y parvint, montrant à tous qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse.

Elle prit Baelfire sous son aile, le voyant un peu comme un petit frère, et dont elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait seul.

Elle les aimait bien, eux, ces foutus pirates, sans foi ni loi, qui avaient accepté qu'elle vienne avec eux.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que ces deux idiots avaient _enfin_ compris.

Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt.

Enfin, après tout, ils étaient à Neverland. Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient.

Ça changerait beaucoup de choses à la vie sur le Jolly Roger, de toute évidence, et la jeune femme ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, heureuse pour ses deux amis.

Elle ignorait que, bien évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer toujours.

Elle ne savait pas que l'histoire se terminerait mal.

C'était voué à être fini dès le début, de toute façon…

Ils auraient dû s'y attendre.

 **Fin de cette fanfiction par manque d'inspiration et aussi par manque d'intérêt de la part des lecteurs. De toute façon, j'avais plus vraiment d'idées sur cette histoire, donc je m'arrête là. Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer d'écrire des Hookfire.**

 **Salut…**


	6. Et il ne me restait plus rien, si ce n'e

Et il ne me restait plus rien, si ce n'est ma colère.

[UA 2x22] : « S'il l'avait pu, Neal se serait arraché le cœur lui-même. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était ne plus rien ressentir. » Emma stoppe Tamara avant qu'elle ne lance le haricot magique au sol, et Neal apprend que Hook travaille avec elle et Greg. Autant dire qu'il ne le prend pas bien. Hookfire. SwanQueen. Ruby/OFC. UA dans lequel Henry n'est pas le fils de Neal et où Neal n'a jamais été fiancé à Tamara.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Rien". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Texte écrit en décalé et largement écrit en plus d'une heure.**

 **ND'A :** **Ce texte peut être perçu comme une suite des précédents, mais pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre. Tout ce qu'il y a savoir, c'est que Sophia** **est un OC que j'ai créée et qui est partie de Neverland avec Neal et avec qui elle est amie.**

 **Je sais que je ne convaincrai jamais personne au sujet de ce pairing, mais bon, je peux toujours essayer...**

Tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement.

Cette femme étrange, cette Tamara, qui était arrivée à Storybrooke avec cet homme tout aussi étrange, Greg, lui avait tiré dessus quand lui et Emma, la fameuse Sauveuse, avaient tenté de l'arrêter, afin de réussir à retrouver Regina, aka l'ancienne Méchante Reine et l'actuelle petite amie d'Emma.

Oui, c'était une situation un poil compliquée, Neal en convenait facilement.

Et qui ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Finit par lui demander Emma avec inquiétude, remarquant le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure par balle que Tamara venait tout juste de lui faire, avant de s'enfuir, mise en déroute par Emma, qui lui avait dérobé juste à temps le haricot magique qu'elle comptait utiliser contre eux.

Neal grimaça.

\- J'ai connu mieux, et je pense qu'un détour par les urgences me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais pour l'instant, ça devrait aller.

\- Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé Regina ?

\- Tu veux dire, est-ce que je suis d'attaque pour aller arrêter Greg Mendell, ou peu importe son véritable nom, avant qu'il fasse n'importe quoi ? Non, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Malgré l'aspect tendu de la situation, la petite plaisanterie de Neal parvint à faire légèrement sourire Emma, lui faisant momentanément oublier l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

Regina était en danger, et les dieux seuls savaient ce qui allait lui arriver si ils ne la sauvaient pas immédiatement.

Qui sait ce que ce type pouvait bien vouloir lui faire ?

Emma connaissait les parts d'ombre du passé de Regina, pas toutes, certes, mais au moins une partie d'entre elles.

La sorcière ne lui faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour tout lui avoir dit, mais elle savait en tout cas ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Greg Mendell et à son père.

Enfin, à _Owen_ , puisqu'il s'agissait de son véritable nom.

Elle savait pour la mort de son père, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle leur avait fait, à tout les deux, l'ancienne reine le lui avait avoué quelques heures plus tôt.

Et maintenant, Emma était terrifiée.

« Hey ! Ça va bien se passer, d'accord Emma ? Tu vas la retrouver, on va les stopper lui et Tamara, on les empêchera de sévir plus longtemps à Storybrooke, et tout ira bien. »

Depuis leur première et étrange rencontre, à New York, quand Gold l'avait envoyée à la recherche de son fils, un lien profond d'amitié s'était créé entre eux.

Ils s'étaient chacun reconnus dans leur propre histoire, si semblables, et quand Emma avait appris par Belle et Rumplestiltskin que Regina avait été enlevée, Neal s'était immédiatement proposé de l'accompagner.

Sans compter le fait que les deux kidnappeurs en question avaient l'intention de faire exploser Storybrooke à l'aide d'un dispositif d'auto-destruction créé par Regina.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu qu'il finirait pas se faire tirer dessus.

Si Emma avait été plus expérimentée en magie, elle aurait pu le soigner, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y risquer et de peut-être dangereusement se planter.

Et, pris dans l'action comme ils l'étaient, ils n'avaient pas non plus pensé à faire appel à Gold, qui se trouvait avec Belle (qui avait depuis peu retrouvé la mémoire), tout deux cherchant un moyen de détruire le diamant, dans l'hypothèse où celui-ci serait activé.

Par chance, la blessure provoquée par la balle n'était pas trop profonde, les choses auraient donc pu être bien pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Quand Emma et Neal atteignirent enfin la pièce où Regina était retenue prisonnière (et encore attachée à la « table de torture » de Greg), ils aperçurent tout deux deux silhouettes qui s'empressèrent de fuir aussitôt, une fois leur présence détectée.

La Sauveuse, constatant rapidement qu'ils étaient déjà trop loin, que Neal ne pouvait pas les courser et qu'elle n'en avait juste pas envie, ayant plus important à faire, comme s'assurer que sa petite amie allait bien.

Emma se rapprocha d'elle, tandis que Neal envoyait rapidement un message à son père pour lui signifier que Greg, Tamara, et une personne inconnue s'étaient enfuis, et qu'ils avaient retrouvé Regina.

« Regina ? Tu m'entends ?

L'autre femme papillonna des yeux, l'air effrayé, avant que son visage ne se détende imperceptiblement quand elle s'aperçut que son tourmenteur (mais aussi ancienne victime, ce qui était assez paradoxal) n'était plus là et que c'était Emma qui l'avait retrouvée.

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle allait bien (enfin, autant que le pouvait une personne qui venait tout juste d'être torturée), et elle s'empressa de la détacher.

Regina, passant ses doigts le long de ses tempes, grimaça de douleur, le contre-coup de ce Greg lui avait infligé étant toujours là, bien présent.

Il n'y était pas allé de main-morte, et elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

C'était elle qui avait provoqué tout ça, pas vrai ?

C'était de _sa_ faute, et celle de personne d'autre.

Alors qu'elle sentait le regard empli d'affection d'Emma posé sur elle, elle se dit avec amertume qu'elle ne méritait rien de tout ça.

Se reprenant, elle décida qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'y penser plus tard, une fois qu'elle, Emma et les autres auraient sauvé Storybrooke.

Regina tenta de sourire avec difficulté.

\- Oui, Emma, je t'entends. Je vais... bien. Je crois. Comment va Henry ?

\- Bien, il est avec mes parents. Est-ce que tu sais où Tamara et Greg sont allés ?

\- Ils vont se rendre dans les mines, pour activer le diamant.

\- Comment ils ont fait pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Demanda Neal à la sorcière avec curiosité.

\- J'ai essayé de les empêcher de s'emparer du diamant. Sans succès, malheureusement. Enfin, fit-elle en levant le bras droit en l'air, une fois que j'ai enfilé ce fichu bracelet, c'était foutu, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ni utiliser ma magie. Elle eut un sourire cynique. Hook m'a bien piégé sur ce coup-là. »

Neal sursauta violemment.

« Pardon ?

En le voyant brusquement pâlir, Regina haussa un sourcil surpris.

Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme à Storybrooke, la mairesse ne lui avait pas vraiment beaucoup parlé, pas plus de deux ou trois fois en fait, de ce fait, elle ne savait que peu de choses de lui : il était le fils de Rumplestiltskin, il n'aimait pas vraiment la magie, et il avait passé du temps à Neverland.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

Tentant de rester le plus impassible et calme possible, Neal hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais c'est... compliqué. C'est lui qui vous a forcé à mettre ce bracelet ?

\- Non, il m'a piégée. Tout ça pour dire qu'il les a aidés à me piéger et à s'emparer du diamant.

\- Donc Hook travaille avec eux ? S'exclama Emma avec stupeur, tandis que Neal pâlissait encore plus qu'avant, ses mains et ses jambes commençant à trembler. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est plus ou moins près à tout faire pour tuer Rumplestiltskin, mais de là à accepter de laisser exploser une ville... Ça va un peu loin, non ?

Regina, qui venait de se lever, tenta de faire quelques pas sans tomber, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ses jambes fonctionnaient toujours.

\- Je pense, qu'à sa place, avoua-t-elle avec réticence, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Et contrairement à moi, il n'a pas de raisons de s'arrêter dans sa quête vengeresse. »

 _Exact,_ pensa sombrement Neal, _c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais été une raisons suffisante pour lui d'arrêter_.

Il serra les poings, n'entendant même plus ce qui se disait autour de lui, n'entendant plus _rien_ , pas même la discussion d'Emma et Regina au sujet de ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de ses propres pensées.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait tout juste enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur.

Cette trahison-là, en un sens, lui faisait presque plus mal que celle de Neverland, dans le sens où, au moins, ça n'avait affecté _que lui_.

Là, on parlait quant même de laisser mourir tout les habitants _d'une ville entière_.

Comment...

Comment Killian (non, _Hook_ ) avait-il bien pu oser penser que c'était une _bonne idée_?

Était-il réellement près à faire ça, à laisser mourir tout ces gens, à le laisser mourir _lui_ , juste pour pouvoir tuer son fameux crocodile, pour avoir enfin sa putain de vengeance ?

S'il l'avait pu, Neal se serait arraché le cœur lui-même.

Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était ne plus rien ressentir.

( _Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais._

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

 _Je t'ai..._

Il se força à ne plus y penser.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se forcer à ne plus rien ressentir non plus.)

A cet instant précis, même la blessure causée par la balle lui semblait bien dérisoire en comparaison.

Glacé, gelé, tétanisé, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, regardant sans même vraiment le voir le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de sa plaie.

Il aurait presque pu perdre connaissance si Emma ne s'était pas inquiétée de sa soudaine chute.

« Neal ! Hey, ça va ?

Il voulait pleurer, hurler, crier sa colère ( _Non, ça ne va pas_!), mais ce n'était pas le moment, et à dire vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Emma soupira.

\- Il faut qu'on t'emmène aux urgences, et toi aussi Regina...

\- Ça va aller, mentit sa petite-amie, je vais tenir. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on arrête Greg et Tamara, avant qu'ils ne fassent... exploser la ville.

\- On va faire appel à Gold et aux fées, histoire qu'ils trouvent comment t'enlever ce truc, et puis on ira confronter Greg et Tamara dans les mines et les arrêter. Ensemble. »

Regina se mit à sourire, avant de tendrement entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Ça me va. »

 _§§§§_

Sophia bouillonnait à l'instant même de colère, et même la présence de Ruby et de Belle à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à la calmer.

Les précédentes heures avaient été décisives en ce qui concernait le salut ou la perte de la ville.

Quand elle avait appris que Neal s'était fait tirer dessus, l'ancienne résidente de Neverland avait failli hurler, et sans la présence de sa petite-amie à côté d'elle, elle aurait sans doute fracassé un des murs du dinner avec ses poings.

Après cet « incident », de nombreuses choses étaient arrivées, le diamant destructeur avait été récupéré par Emma et Regina sans que la sécurité de la ville ne soit compromise, Henry avait été momentanément enlevé par Greg et Tamara, avant d'être stoppés par Sophia.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était lancée à leur poursuite après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle avait réussi à les arrêter avant qu'ils ne puissent créer un portail vers Neverland.

Qui était très certainement le dernier endroit où Sophia voulait se rendre, donc ça tombait bien.

Son séjour prolongé sur l'île en question avait eu quelques avantages, notamment en ce qui concernait l'apprentissage de la magie.

Utilisant cette dernière, elle les avait rapidement immobilisés en modifiant la structure du sol afin de piéger leurs pieds dans celui-ci.

« Je peux savoir où vous compter aller ? Avait-elle lancé avec ironie. »

Les yeux d'Henry s'étaient illuminés d'espoir en la voyant surgir ainsi, et elle se mit à sourire, soulagée de la tournure des choses. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas piégé dans le sol, contrairement aux deux autres.

Ce dont Sophia comptait bien évidemment profiter.

« Allez gamin, file, et va retrouver tes mères. »

Chose qu'Henry se hâta promptement de faire, se dégageant de l'emprise de Greg qui, piégé sur place, ne put partir à sa poursuite.

Quand le pré-ado finit par retrouver les bras de ses deux mères, Sophia eut un sourire emplit d'émotion.

Une bonne chose de faite...

Elle se retourna vers les deux prisonniers.

En un sens, elle avait de la peine pour eux.

Enfin, plus pour Owen que pour Tamara, après ce que Regina lui avait fait, sa colère était bien compréhensible.

Ce que Sophia ne savait pas encore, c'est que quelques heures plus tard, elle-même serait terriblement en colère.


	7. Toi et moi, il faut qu'on cause

Toi et moi, il faut qu'on cause.

« Sophia avait fuit la foule présente au Granny's dès qu'elle avait pu. Tous célébraient la victoire, mais elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sale goût dans la bouche. » Sophia apprend ce que Hook a fait, et décide d'aller lui parler. Enfin, de l'engueuler.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Foule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

« Sophia ? Ça va aller, d'accord ? Neal va bien, Henry aussi, grâce à toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

La jeune femme tenta de sourire à sa petite-amie, Ruby semblant prendre à cœur le fait que celle-ci garde son calme.

C'était peine perdue, bien évidemment.

Sophia avait fuit la foule présente au Granny's dès qu'elle avait pu.

Tous célébraient la victoire, mais elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sale goût dans la bouche.

Ruby l'avait immédiatement suivie, inquiète de la voir à la fois aussi en colère et aussi triste.

« Ce foutu salopard... Comment il a pu... nous condamner tous comme ça, sans le moindre remords, comme si... comme si nos vies ne comptaient pas ? »

Elle avait envie de tout casser autour d'elle, et Ruby n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre de qui elle parlait.

Killian Jones.

Hook.

Aka le type qu'elle avait le plus envie d'emplafonner dans le mur le proche.

« Est-ce que tu sais où il aurait pu aller ? Demanda-t-elle à Ruby, tentant de calmer sa colère du mieux possible.

\- Personne ne l'a vu depuis l'arrestation de Greg et Tamara. Tu penses qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir de la ville ?

Sophia ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement méprisant.

\- Tu parles... Il tient bien trop à sa vengeance pour avoir envie de la laisser s'échapper. Surtout maintenant. »

Ah, qu'il était loin le temps où elle pouvait considérer le pirate comme un _ami_.

Quand Baelfire avait découvert, des siècles plus tôt, les mensonges du pirate, c'est ce qui avait provoqué la rupture, et Sophia avait bien évidemment suivit son ami quand elle avait compris que Killian avait accepté de le livrer à Pan.

Maintenant, elle était encore plus en colère qu'autrefois.

Parce que, qu'il ait été conscient ou non de leur présence dans la ville, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait failli les tuer.

Bordel, en réalité, ça ne changeait pas non plus le fait qu'il avait faillit détruire _une ville entière_.

Mais passons.

En un sens, ce n'était pas _ça_ qui la mettait le plus en rage.

Quand elle avait vu le visage de Neal, complètement perdu, dévasté, anéanti par cette découverte, à savoir que le pirate travaillait avec Greg et Tamara, elle avait eu l'impression d'être de nouveau face à l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qu'il était deux cents ans plus tôt, apprenant que l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait menti.

Et ça lui avait brisé le cœur.

D'un pas décidé, et suivie par une Ruby inquiète, guidée par son instinct, elle se rendit directement à bord du Jolly Roger, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, bien décidée qu'elle était à confronter ce foutu pirate qui avait décidé de se mettre à faire n'importe quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? L'interrogea Ruby.

\- Faire du tricot avec lui ! Répondit-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle n'aurait dû. Je vais l'emplafonner dans le mur le plus proche. »

Grimpant à bord du bateau, elle frappa à la porte de sa cabine, et, quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir, elle décocha directement et fermement son poing en plein dans le visage du « pauvre » pirate.

« Oh bordel de Dieu ça fait du bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Salut Killian, tu m'avais manqué ! Fit-elle avec une certaine ironie. »

Avec tout les différents évènements de ces dernières semaines, entre leur arrivée à Storybrooke, la tentative d'assassinat de Hook sur Gold pendant qu'ils étaient encore à New York (souvenirs, souvenirs...), sans oublier toute l'histoire avec Cora, Greg et Tamara, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir le pirate en chair et en os.

Il n'avait vraiment pas changé d'un poil.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sadique en voyant qu'elle lui avait probablement cassé le nez, ou au moins en partie, puisque ce dernier s'était mis à saigner.

Il cligna alors des yeux, estomaqué, la reconnaissant quelques secondes plus tard.

« Sophia ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi capitaine. Toi et moi, on va devoir causer de deux ou trois trucs importants. »

 _§§§§_

« Je ne savais même pas que tu étais à Storybrooke.

\- Oui, enfin, vu que Neal est là, c'était pas compliqué de comprendre que je serai là moi aussi.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Qui ?

\- Attends, tu te fiches de moi là !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Je parle de _Baelfire_ là !

\- Oh... _Oh_!

\- Oui, effectivement, _oh,_ espèce de triple buse...

\- Si je comprends bien, j'ai failli vous tuer tout les deux, en fait.

\- Exact. Nous deux et plein d'autres gens, toi y compris, et bien sûr, Gold en fait partie, mais je suppose que tu penses toujours que ça en valait la peine ? »

Il resta figé, essayant de comprendre mieux la situation.

« Je suis censé faire quoi là ?

\- T'es un crétin ! Enfin, entre toi et Neal, je sais pas qui est le plus idiot des deux, étant donné le fait que lui non plus n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de venir faire une chose aussi censée que de simplement venir _te parler_! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, merde ! Bref, je suis pas là pour ça. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?

\- Quelles conneries ?

\- Ta quête vengeresse stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Tais-toi, et laisse moi parler ! Évidemment que c'est stupide ! Pas ta colère, ta volonté de te venger, ce qui est stupide, c'est que tu es en train de tout gâcher.

\- ? Comment ça ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a entre toi et Neal, bien sûr, idiot ! Tuer Gold ne te rendra pas plus heureux, ne t'apaisera pas, ce n'est certainement pas ce que Milah voulait. Et Neal n'acceptera jamais que tu tues son père. Bref, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout ça, sinon je risque de revenir pour _vraiment_ te casser la gueule. Toi et Neal, vous devriez vraiment discuter, mettre les choses à plat, tout ça, tout ça... Bref, moi je vais y aller, faut que j'aille voir Neal à l'hôpital, vu qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus à cause de tes conneries ! »

Puis, elle sortit sous le regard abasourdi de Ruby et Killian.

« Heu... Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

La louve haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Aucune idée. Enfin, je serais vous, je l'écouterai. Vous avez pas envie de la voir quand elle est _réellement_ en colère. Allez, à plus ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Killian perdu dans ses pensées.


	8. Disons que c'est un bon début

Disons que c'est un bon début.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Neal sans aucune amabilité. » « Je suis venu m'excuser, lui répondit le pirate. « ... » « ... » « Si tu m'offres une bière, ça peut peut-être s'arranger. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bière". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis « l'intervention » de Sophia, assistée par Ruby, et rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Bon, les choses étaient désormais plutôt calmes à Storybrooke, surtout depuis qu'on en avait viré Greg et Tamara (qui grâce à l'action combinée des fées, de Regina, d'Emma et de Rumplestiltskin n'allaient plus poser de problème, ayant complètement oublié tout ce qui avait trait à la magie), et Hook n'avait pas encore essayé de tuer Rumplestiltskin.

Ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport à avant, c'est vrai.

Neal était également sortit de l'hôpital, et était plongé dans une profonde déprime depuis « l'incident » avec Tamara et toutes les révélations qui avaient suivi.

Ce n'était pas pour rien si Sophia avait eu comme premier réflexe d'aller voir le pirate, mais malgré ça, la situation était toujours au même point qu'auparavant.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Sophia était d'humeur au moins presque aussi morose que Neal et Killian, mais qu'elle avait compris, contrairement à eux, que se morfondre n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

« Je vais finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, marmonna-t-elle d'un air grognon à Ruby, qui se trouvait devant elle, au comptoir du Granny's. Ou par les enfermer tout les deux dans la même pièce fermée à clef, tiens, ça c'est une bonne idée, comme ça au moins on les entendra plus se plaindre.

Ruby lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

\- Sophia... T'es bourrée. Et pas vraiment en état de réfléchir correctement.

\- Ouais... C'est pas faux. T'as fini ton service ?

\- Je finis dans une heure. J'ai hâte d'ailleurs, j'en peux plus de voir la tête de déterré qu'affiche ton ami depuis le début de la soirée.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Neal est dépressif...

\- Déprimé me semble plus juste...

\- C'est un crétin. Et Hook vaut pas mieux que lui à ce niveau-là.

\- Aucun n'a encore parlé à l'autre ?

\- Nope...

\- C'est quoi l'histoire en fait ? Je dois avouer que j'ai pas tout suivi, je sais qu'il y a une histoire de tentative de meurtre, de vengeance obscure qui dure depuis des siècles, bref ça a pas l'air très jojo.

\- C'est bien résumé.

\- Et en dehors de ça, c'est quoi le truc ? Problème de couple ? »

Sophia éclata soudainement de rire.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais à la base... ouais. Ils étaient ensemble, il y a longtemps, et puis Bae a appris qu'il avait aimé sa mère et qu'il voulait tuer son père... Sale histoire quoi.

\- Effectivement. Et on dirait que ça commence à bouger ! »

Sophia se retourna et en voyant la porte du dinner s'ouvrir et laisser passer un certain pirate, elle se mit à sourire.

« Hé ben putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

 _§§§§_

Neal posa un regard relativement ennuyé sur son interlocuteur, se trouvant lui-même être déjà un peu trop ivre pour avoir le courage ou l'envie de réellement s'énerver, ou au contraire d'être conciliant avec l'intrus qui venait de se pointer comme une fleur et de s'asseoir sur le siège juste à côté de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Neal sans aucune amabilité.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, lui répondit le pirate.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Si tu m'offres une bière, ça peut peut-être s'arranger. »

Neal était beaucoup fatigué pour avoir vraiment envie de s'énerver, à vrai dire.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop de temps qu'il était en colère.

Killian eut un sourire timide, et, non loin de là, Sophia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en constatant que les choses commençaient enfin à bouger.

 _Ça commence bien, non_?

Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ressentit quelque chose de nouveau à propos de ces deux-là : de l'espoir.


End file.
